A variety of cosmetic products such as hair care products and skin care products have been used to the hair and/or skin. With respect to hair care products, for example, hair shampoo products are used for cleansing the hair by removing excess soil and sebum; hair conditioning products are used for providing various conditioning benefits such as moisturized feel, softness, and static control to the hair; hair styling products are used for setting hair style and/or maintaining hair style; hair color products are used for changing hair color and/or maintaining hair color; and hair growth products are used for encouraging hair growth.
The efficacy of cosmetic products such as hair care products and skin care products are changed by various factors, for example, amount of products applied, how long products are applied on the hair, temperatures of products, the way of applying products to the hair, and so on. Thus, it may not be easy to obtain expected efficacy from cosmetic products such as hair care products and skin care products.
Japanese Patent Laid-open 2001-181156 discloses an anhydrous hair rinse composition comprising polyols, cationic surfactants, C14-C32 fatty alcohols, and silicones, for improving penetration of treatment components to hair by its warming efficacy. Japanese Patent Laid-open 2001-181156 also discloses that; the polyols are, for example, glycerin, propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol, etc.
It has been found that; it is still not easy to obtain expected conditioning efficacy from cosmetic compositions comprising oily conditioning components and hydrophilic polyol carrier. Without intending to be limited by theory, it is believed that; oily conditioning components such as C14-C32 fatty alcohols and silicones are easily rinsed off from the hair when used together with hydrophilic polyols such as glycerin, propylene glycol, and polyethylene glycol, thus, provide poor deposition on hair.
Based on the foregoing, there remains a desire for obtaining enhanced efficacy from cosmetic products such as hair care products and skin care products, i.e., there remains a desire for obtaining improved benefits from cosmetic products. There also remains a desire for obtaining improved conditioning benefits from cosmetic products.
None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.